


Enjoy the Show

by monophobian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sparks Fly in July, because i'm the author and i don't want them to, they're having sex in public but they can't get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Why did this have to be so hot? She hated the thought of being caught, always stressed whenever he put her in these situations, but she’d be lying if they hadn’t led to some of the best orgasms she’d ever had.In which Kouga demands, Kagome submits, and they both get exactly what they want.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125
Collections: Sparks Fly in July





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fireworks

Night had fallen, stars were starting to twinkle in the sky, and the park was filled. The movie showing ended about twenty minutes before and the food trucks and carts were starting to pack up. Most people had already set out their blankets and chairs, but a restless buzz traveled through the crowd as they waited for the fireworks show to start.

Two people in particular had picked out their spot early, seated in the shadows along the back line of trees.

“Someone’s going to notice,” Kagome hissed, her body tense as Kouga maneuvered her on top of him. She wasn’t straddling him, but she might as well be — his cock was so hard and thick underneath her, spearing her folds and sliding through her slick. It took almost everything in her to keep from squirming on top of him.

“No one’s going to notice a thing,” he answered in that calm tone of his. He was completely unruffled and Kagome wanted to strangle him for it. “Besides, is that what you’re supposed to be focusing on?”

One of his hands smoothed up her thigh to grip her hip and shift her on his lap. She bit her lips to keep from gasping, his flared head rubbing against her swollen clit.

“Is it?” he asked again.

“No,” she gasped out, her fingernails digging into his strong thighs beneath her.

“No?”

Her eyes fluttered shut at the dark rasp infused in his voice. “No, sir,” she corrected.

His lips met the curve of her neck, kissing up the column until he nipped her ear. “That’s better.” His hips shifted underneath her and she gasped again. “How interesting that you would forget all the rules as soon as we got out here.” Another shift, another half-thrust against her clit, and Kagome fell back against his chest. “It’s almost like you want to be punished.”

Her heart raced at the thought, fear and want and anticipation all warring with in her. If he actually punished her, every single person here would know what they were doing. She wouldn’t be able to keep quiet no matter how much he ordered her.

Two hands on her hips slid her over his lap again, a slow drag through her lips until his cock was poised at the entrance. It wouldn’t take much to slide onto him and Kagome could feel her juices flowing out to coat his shaft. Why did this have to be so hot? She hated the thought of being caught, always stressed whenever he put her in these situations, but she’d be lying if they hadn’t led to some of the best orgasms she’d ever had. Kagome could never call herself an exhibitionist, but Kouga’s demand that she submit to him over her fear of getting caught was one potent aphrodisiac.

Her thighs started to tremble when he held her there. Lights were shutting off, more people were gathering near the water’s edge, and a murmur was going through the crowd. The fireworks would be starting any minute.

“Were you wanting to say anything else?” he asked in that drawl of his.

Gritting her teeth, she could only nod in response.

“Tell me,” he coaxed, angling his hips up to press against her further.

He wouldn’t enter her, he would wait until she was ready to beg for it, but she wanted nothing more than to sink down on him at that moment.

“What if...” Kagome took in a breath, swallowed, her attention torn between the feel of his body and their surroundings, “what if someone sees? Smells? There could be other youkai around.”

His chuckle reverberated against her back. Turning her slightly, Kouga nudged one of her arms from his thighs. “Up around my neck,” he said, holding her effortlessly as she complied, “let’s let everyone else think you’re just sitting in my lap.”

She’d feel a lot better right now if he actually let her sit down.

“How’s your other arm?” he asked, adjusting her over him in a way she knew would conceal that he was actually holding her.

She tested her grip, another stab of her nails into his thigh, but it wouldn’t do any harm through the fabric. He just had to go and wear jeans for this particular outing. “It’s fine,” Kagome answered, finally releasing her grip on his leg and curling her hand into her lap. It would help give the impression he was going for.

The “Good girl” he murmured in response sent a shiver down her spine.

“Why are you thinking about other possible youkai?” he finally asked.

It was a trick question, she knew. No matter her answer, he was fishing for a small punishment to give her. Kagome would be lying if she claimed to not want it, but which one did she want? The unbearable tease of being poised just over his shaft was agonizing; she wanted to sink down on him, feel him stretch her all the way to his knot, slowly rock over him while they waited for the fireworks to start, but he seemed perfectly content to hold her where she was. If it weren’t for the twitches of his cock against her lips, she would think him completely unaffected.

“Kagome?” he nudged again. It would be the last opportunity to answer he gave her.

“I’m scared of getting caught,” she admitted, knowing he would reward her for the truth and also punish her for her distraction.

“Is that for you to worry about?”

“No, sir.”

“Is that taking your focus from something more important?”

She breathed, licked her lips, met his gaze in the growing darkness around them. “Yes, sir.”

He rewarded her with a kiss, his tongue tracing the path of hers, coaxing her to relax completely against his chest. “What should you be focusing on?” he whispered against her mouth.

“Pleasing you.”

She felt him smile before he kissed her again, this one harder, wetter, a little more demanding. The feel of his tongue sliding into her mouth was heavenly, demanding and taking while still inviting her to play. She cupped her hand around his neck, steadying her other hand against his chest as she turned into him, chasing his taste into his mouth. She had to be careful of his teeth, stroking over his fangs while taking care not to stab herself. When he wanted to taste her blood, he’d tell her.

An approving growl rumbled in his chest at her actions and he slowly speared her with the head of his cock. Just that little bit, just enough for her to get a taste of what she was longing for.

Kouga gently broke the kiss, choosing to dance down her jaw and kiss over her neck as he circled her hips over his. It was the slightest movement and the skirt of her dress would help hide it from anyone else looking in. “Is that what you want, little lamb?” He circled again. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed, careful to stay quiet under the onslaught of sensations. “Please, sir.”

He groaned. “Oh, you know how I love the sound of that.” He nipped her ear again, this time catching the delicate skin with the tip of one sharp fang. “Save it.” Kouga soothed the hurt with the pass of his tongue. “I’ll let you know when to beg.”

He didn’t want her to beg? A pitiful whine left her throat. This was going to be torture. The more she begged, the faster he gave in. If Kagome wasn’t allowed to beg, he was going to tease her the entire night. “But—”

Her protest was cut short when he slid her another inch down his shaft. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand tightened around his neck. God, he felt so good. So hot and hard and so perfect. She could spend the rest of her days feeling that glorious cock of his slowly stretch her and never want for anything else.

“If you were focused on pleasing me,” he said low and guttural, bringing her thoughts back to the initial conversation, “what would that have you doing?”

_Oh_. Kagome knew what this was and oddly enough, it helped calm her nerves. It was Kouga’s way of grounding her, of shouldering the weight of the world by taking all of her worries and thoughts and fears and clearing her mind of them until all she had to focus on was how he made her feel. Warmth spread across her chest, another reminder of why she loved submitting to her Sir.

“I would listen to you,” she answered, letting her legs relax onto the blanket he’d spread out. Trusting him completely with her weight. “I would focus on the scent of your skin and how you feel against me, try to anticipate what you would want me to do to help you focus on keeping us hidden.”

“Good girl,” he murmured again, a verbal pet over her skin. With that praise, she got another inch, another stretch, another movement closer to being completely filled by him. “Are you doing those things?”

She shook her head, swallowing again.

“You’re worrying about what’s around us, what could happen, aren’t you?”

A nod, but that seemed to not be enough this time.

“Kagome?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Is there something more I need to do?” he asked, one of his hands adjusting its grip. “Am I not challenging you enough?”

It was a taunt, but Kagome recognized the truth underneath it. Kouga’s quiet way of checking in with her without having to break the scene. How masterfully he handled this, the way he assessed her, and to wrap it up in that sinfully teasing way of his? “You could let me have more and give me what I want,” she said without thinking, the answering taunt flying out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying.

He stilled, his eyes flashing at her. Even without lights, she could see the rings of his pupils darken, the fangs in his mouth press against his lips. His hands tightened and before she could issue an apology, he pulled her up and off his cock.

“No!” Kagome gasped, but there was no saving it now. Kouga’s chest rumbled in a silent snarl as the tips of claws pricked at her skin. “Oh no.”

“You forget yourself,” he rasped, moving so he was once again rubbing over her clit, “thinking you can demand more than what I’m already generously giving you?”

Her hair stood on end in anticipation, shivers running down her spine as more slick coated him. At this rate, she was going to soak his jeans, but that wasn’t anything for her to worry about. Kouga would handle it when it mattered.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she tried, but he wasn’t having any of it. Setting her down, he reached one hand between them and fumbled with his jeans. Soon, fabric was parting and shifting and she could feel more of his skin beneath her. Another move and she gasped at the feel of her lips stroking over his bulbous knot. Another skitter of anticipation, another gush of wetness. She’d pushed him to reveal more of his heritage than just the claws and fangs.

People were moving in the park, a restlessness growing through the crowd. A murmur went up and Kouga finally settled and stilled. “Watch,” came a low rasped, lifting her again and positioning her in that same tease she hated so much. “Mouth open,” he added, an extra order that told her just how far she’d pushed him. “No biting your lip. If you close your mouth, you’ll have worse to look forward to.”

Kagome let her lips part, took in a breath through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth. It would be a challenge — she loved burying her head into his neck and humming her moans in his ear. This? There would be no way to soften any cry she let out. Oh, she really did push him.

The first flare went up in the sky, the _boom_ coming a split-second later and she waited with halted breath. Kouga’s cock fit back into her entrance when colors burst through the sky, a bright pink and gold to start the show. Two more went up in rapid fire and Kouga slid in further, using the sounds of the explosions to gauge his speed.

Kagome was panting by the sixth one, feeling his knot pressing at her entrance. They usually worked up to this. Kouga kept it concealed until he’d stretched her properly, but it seemed he wasn’t planning on doing so tonight.

“You wanted more, little lamb?” He was twisting her words in that deliciously dark tone of his and one hand found its way under her skirt to grip her hip. “With each firework, you’re going to take more of me.” Another one went up and he pressed, the burn of the stretch already beginning. “More and more until you’re stuffed with every inch of my cock.”

Another firework, another press, and she panted. A cry was building in her throat, but she refused to let it out.

The hand under her skirt slid between her thighs, found her lips and traced around where she was stretched over him. With each following firework, it massaged around, rolled her clit in all the ways he knew she loved. Little tugs as one hand clamped on his neck. God, it was too much and not enough at the same time. She was already full and this press of giving her more, Kagome didn’t know how she could handle it.

“Take it,” he said in her ear as three more fireworks lit the sky in rapid succession, “ _take it_.” He was coaxing her with his tone, demanding her with his hips. The whine left her mouth — soft enough to keep from attracting attention from anyone else but loud enough that Kouga heard her with perfect clarity. “What a great sound,” he praised, stretching her further. “So good for me, taking everything I’m giving you without complaint.”

Turning away from the sky, she sought his gaze. “Kouga—”

“Is that how you address me right now?”

Oh God, oh God, she was stretching over the fullest part of his knot. “Sir,” she panted, dropping her forehead to his shoulder. “ _Sir._ ”

“Such a good girl,” he said, rubbing her clit in time with the answering hitch of her breath. She shamelessly loved hearing that, loved pleasing him enough to be rewarded. “You’re almost there,” Kouga crooned over the next blast. “Can you take it? Will you take it for me?”

Breathing out a sob, she nodded, desperate for some relief. The moment he popped in, it would feel amazing, she knew. But to take so much so quickly, how was she going to survive this? Kagome could already feel an orgasm building, swirling low in her belly and getting nearer with each push of his cock. Each stretch of her muscles, her slick smearing all over their thighs.

“Just a little more,” came his next murmur against her ear, his breath on her neck. “You can take it, you can take me,” he encouraged. God, she was always dripping when he encouraged her like that. “You can take every inch I give you, can’t you?”

She was going to come. With his voice and his hand and his orders and his cock and that damn knot stretching her every which way possible, she was going to absolutely lose it.

“No one can see you, but can you imagine it?” Kouga’s finger left her clit and slid down to trace around where she was stretching over him. “Can you imagine all those eyes watching as you took me in completely? All those women who wanted to be you and all the men who wanted you?”

“Sir,” she rasped, her nails digging into his neck, “ _Sir_ , I can’t—”

“Don’t come.” Kagome almost sobbed at the hard order. “Not yet. Not until I’m all the way in.”

Her nipples were hard as diamonds, pressing against her bra and shirt. Her muscles were fluttering, that tightening catalyst looking for anything to detonate it. Pulling in a breath through her nose and closing her eyes as tears welled up, Kagome forced herself to relax. Only a little bit more, she told herself as Kouga slid her down even further. Only a little more and then she could let go. Just a little more.

He must have known how close she was to losing control because he didn’t say anything else. A consistent pressure as she neared the base, the burn lessening at the same time it heightened. He was so deep, she could practically feel him in her throat and soon, there would be the end. Kagome might have never taken him so fully so quickly before, but she knew him. She knew how he stretched her. His lips grazed over her neck in fleeting, praising kisses. With another breath, she felt his hands shift and then he bottomed out, her ass resting snuggly against the strong muscles in his thighs.

“Sir?” she asked, eyes still closed as another firework lit up the night sky.

“Beg,” came one growled word, his cock throbbing inside her.

“Please let me come,” she answered immediately, a mindless babble rolling off her tongue. “Oh please, please let me come on your cock. I’m so close, so close, I want to come, please let me come, please make me come, I need it, I need you, please, please—”

His hips shifted and she barely choked back a cry. “Mouth closed, lips on my neck.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kagome whispered as she did just that, knowing there was no way she could have an open-mouthed orgasm right now without screaming.

“You can bite me if you feel the need.”

That still wasn’t permission. She keened high in her throat, a wordless plea for relief.

His broken chuckle rasped over her skin. His fingers danced around their joining, scooping up her juices. “Come, Kagome,” he said softly, timing his words with another thrust of his hips as his fingers pinched her clit. “Come all over me.”

She dissolved. Her muscles clamped around him, stretched so tight she could barely breath as she shattered around him. Another high keen and Kagome took the offer he gave her. Teeth bared, she sank them into the strong cord of his neck, knowing his demon heritage gave him a stronger pain tolerance, knowing she couldn’t really hurt him this way.

He cursed, his hips shifted again, and then his cock jerked inside her, warmth flooding her insides. Oh God, it was too much, so much, his length rubbing against so much sensitive tissue, Kagome could barely breathe as she continued. Clench after clench, hard rhythmic spasms as pleasure swept through her. She was barely aware as he filled her, each of his spurts causing his cock to rub against that spot that prolonged her pleasure.

It was a long time before she heard the sounds around them again, an applause coming from her back. Even longer to realize the fireworks had ended and they were once again shrouded in darkness. Kouga’s hand had stopped rubbing her clit, but was tucked right against it to help ride out the aftershocks of his hips jerking. Each movement from him sparked along her walls, hitting her nerves with little sparks that kept her panting. Kissing over the indentions she left in his skin, she finally mustered the strength to lean back and look at him.

Kouga was panting with her. It was too dark to see the color of his eyes, but he was looking at her with an expression wholly sated and completely tender. “Are you hurt at all?” he whispered in the growing quiet as people started leaving.

Shaking her head, she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I might be sore, but nothing hurts.”

“We’re going to be here a while,” he said, finally pulling his hand out from under her dress. “I wasn’t intending to knot you just yet.”

“You weren’t?” It was a rare day that she pushed him further than his plans.

“Not yet, at least.” The hand on her hip rubbed over the fabric, his arm coaxing her to rest her head on his shoulder. “I was planning on teasing you with it, but you weren’t supposed to get it until after everyone left.”

Kagome couldn’t help but smile. He was always in such control — a control she loved and cherished — but being able to push him past that control? That knowledge carried a thrill of power and satisfaction that she affected him so much. “Do you regret it, not waiting?”

The look he shot her was filled with all the answer she needed and Kagome giggled at the reprimand. “You know better than that,” he admonished halfheartedly. “I would only regret it if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” she assured him again. Though it was a surprising thing. His cock was thick itself; Kagome hadn’t been able to take his knot the first few times they tried. “I can’t believe I took you.”

“You did so good.” His lips brushed over her brow as he adjusted her hips better. She gasped at the sensation. “It didn’t take you as near as long as last time to focus on me.”

“I trusted you.” It was a quiet admission, but nonetheless true.

“You trusted me because I told you to?”

Kagome smiled at that. It was always so interesting to see the ways her Sir need aftercare even while he was giving it to her. “I trusted you because you’ve never broken that trust.” She arched her neck slightly to kiss underneath his chin. “You know how much I would hate being caught, you wouldn’t do that to me.”

“No,” his hand left her hip and slid up her spine, rubbing up and down as he kissed her brow again, “no, I wouldn’t.”

His cock shifted, moved, settled.

“I’m going to get your jeans all wet,” she said, unable to summon the energy to care.

“You already did,” he laughed. He moved underneath her, testing the swell of his knot before he settled again. It was loosening, but it wasn’t there yet. “That’s not the least of my concerns.”

She hummed, content to sit there for as long as they were allowed. Even if they were generally secluded, it was a public park. Park rangers would be around soon to clear everyone out.

“Close your eyes,” he murmured. “Deep breaths.”

It wasn’t a hard request to follow, the thud of his heart against her ear a soothing beat. Kagome focused on it, matched her breathing to his, and listened idly as her heart rate slowed to match his. Before long, she heard movement in the grass and realized Kouga had known someone was coming before she did.

“Park is just about to close,” the newcomer said.

Kagome stayed where she was even as a flashlight danced over her skin.

“She must have been tired to fall asleep during this.”

“Yeah,” Kouga murmured, “we had a long day. Give me a minute to wake her up? It won’t take long.”

“Sure. I’ll check the rest of the park and then come back.”

“Thank you.”

There was a bit of shuffling as the man left, but she waited for Kouga before moving.

“Come on, little lamb,” he whispered in her ear, his voice a wealth of affection. “Let’s get out of here before he comes back and sees the puddle on my lap.”

That got a soft giggle from her and she shifted, moaning softly as his knot softened enough to finally slip out of her. Kouga’s answering groan was pure sin and a wonderful distraction from the gush of fluids. “I love that sound.”

“Play your cards right and you might hear it again when we get home.”

“You? Knotting me twice in one day?” Kagome didn’t bother resisting the tease, knowing exactly where it would land her. “Are you sure you’re up to that?”

“Looks like someone is wanting to be punished,” he answered darkly, standing up in a fluid, effortless motion. “I can’t wait to turn your ass red.”

A flash of heat raced through her, greedy eyes taking him in as he gently put his cock back in his jeans and buttoned them up.

“And then if you’re lucky,” he said further, gathering up the blanket, “I’ll fuck it.”

Another wave, a hitch of her breath, and Kagome picked up her purse. “Promises, promises.”

There was no missing the tension in his shoulders as he checked the rest of the grassy area before stepping towards her, his hand cupping her jaw and angling her face up to see his. He didn’t say anything for a long time, content to look at her while she was stuck in the darkness. “You really are aiming for that spanking.”

Kagome licked her lips in response.

“Home.” He turned her and guided her toward the parking lot. “Unless you want the officer to see your bare ass bent over my knee.”

A shiver ran through her, not at the possibility of being seen, but the tease and taunt Kouga always liked going for. He might enjoy the risks, but he was far too possessive to show her off like that.

“And don’t forget,” he added behind her, “I owe you a bite.”


End file.
